A Foolish Married
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Konyol. Sakura memang sering mengalami hal konyol dalam hidupnya. Namun, menikah hanya gara-gara sebuah kaleng soft drink? Itu lebih konyol dari apapun. Dan juga karena tour bodohnya, Hinata pun ikut mengalami hal terkonyol dalam hidupnya. Menikah hanya gara-gara es kelapa muda. Lalu, bagaimana kisah pernikahan konyol mereka?/bad summary/warning inside/RnR...?/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, humor, drama, hurt/comfort, etc**

**Pairing: NaruSaku dan SasuHina**

* * *

**Warning: AU, Ooc, typo(s), rush, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Story is mine**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

.

**A Foolish Married**

**Chapter 1 "The First Meeting"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rembulan malam dengan indah memancarkan sinarnya ditemani bintang yang berkelap-kelip membuat langit semakin berwarna. Terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang dan satu lagi pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan rambut yang sedikit mencuat ke atas sedang duduk di bangku taman kota, maklum saja ini adalah malam minggu, malam panjang bagi remaja. Tapi berhubung mereka ini adalah jomblo-jomblo bahagia, jadi, mereka berkencan dengan sesama jenisnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang mengerang pasrah dan menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Seperti seorang perempuan yang hamil dan tak ada yang bertanggung jawab. Satu lagi pemuda berambut_ raven_ itu malah memilih merebahkan diri di bangku taman, tanpa mau memikirkan kefrustasian sahabatnya itu.

"_Teme_, kenapa kau tenang sekali seperti itu? kau lupa pesan tou-_chan_ dan Fugaku-_jiisan_ setahun yang lalu agar kita cepat mencari calon istri, dan batas waktunya itu besok, apa mereka tak berpikir usia kita belum cukup memadai, kita baru berumur sembilan belas tahun. Pikiran orang tua tak pernah bisa kumengerti," erang Naruto dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku taman.

"Hn aku tahu _dobe_. Tapi, daripada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik kita pulang dulu saja, ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur," jawab Sasuke sambil melirikan matanya pada jam arloji hitam yang tertempel dengan menawan di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

"Tapi, Sasuke, lalu besok bagaimana? Aku harap dewa keberuntungan akan memihak kita."

"Besok, ya, besok. Sekarang aku butuh tidur."

Dengan berat hati dua pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto dan Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemen mereka. Maklum mereka sudah tidak satu rumah lagi dengan ayah juga ibunya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Karena setelah mereka lulus dari _Tokyo Senior High School_, mereka disuruh untuk cepat menikah, jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa mereka pergi dari rumah tercinta dan memilih tinggal berdua.

Tapi, tetap saja ayah dan ibu mereka mengajukan syarat agar mereka mencari calon istri dalam jangka satu tahun dan jatuh temponya tepat hari minggu besok. Kalau tidak, mobil dan apartemen ini akan disita dan juga tak akan dikirim uang kembali. Maka dari itu Naruto benar-benar bingung menghadapi hari esok yang begitu suram menurutnya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos kamar apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto, dua orang pemuda ini masih setia bergulat dengan kasurnya. Mereka terlalu enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata dan menghadapi hari ini yang begitu menyebalkan. Orang tua mereka meminta mereka untuk membawa perempuan yang telah mereka janjikan setahun yang lalu, sebenarnya itu perjanjian secara sepihak dari orang tua mereka saja.

Sasuke membuka selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya, dan berjalan mendekati balkon untuk membuka jendela agar sinar mentari bisa sedikit menerangi apartemennya ini. Dia menguap kecil, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, hari ini tugasnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Selesai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan ke tepi kasur.

Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Naruto-sahabatnya-, pemuda ini benar-benar seperti kerbau kalau sudah tidur, susah untuk dibangunkan. Dia bersusah payah membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke hanya tak mau dimarahi oleh orang tuanya juga orang tua Naruto karena terlambat datang ke acara keluarga siang ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia malas bahkan sangat malas mendatangi acara yang mungkin akan membunuhnya juga Naruto.

"Ck, Naruto cepat bangun, jangan sampai terlambat ke acara keluarga itu, aku tak mau dimarahi," gerutu Sasuke sambil membangunkan Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeliat kecil dan meneruskan tidurnya kembali.

"Narutooo…." teriak Sasuke kecil di telinga Naruto, dia harap semoga Naruto bisa cepat bangun dengan ini.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Sasuke, sakit telingaku. Buat apa kau bangunkan aku di hari sial begini, rasanya aku ingin menghilang." Naruto memasang muka sedihnya, dia benar-benar merasa dunia akan kiamat sekarang juga. Kenapa pikiran orang tua mereka tak bisa mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Kenapa harus mereka menikah di usia yang masih muda begini, orang tua mereka benar-benar kuno.

Tapi, lari dari masalah akan terlihat sangat pengecut, mereka harus tetap pergi ke acara keluarga yang mematikan itu, walaupun, sejujurnya mereka benar-benar tak mau datang. Naruto mengucek sebentar matanya dan mebuka selimut tidurnya, lalu, pergi ke arah kamar mandi untuk mebersihkan diri.

Sementara Naruto sedang bersenang-senang mandi, Sasuke sibuk memikirkan menu apa yang enak untuk menjadi makan pagi mereka. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas mencari bahan apa saja yang ada di dalam kulkas. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah tatkala melihat isi kulkas hanya ada beberapa _cup ramen instant_, sepertinya sarapan kali ini menguntungkan Naruto.

Detik demi detik berlalu, jarum jam berputar dengan cepatnya, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, mereka harus segera bersiap-siap pergi ke acara keluarga yang membunuh itu, karena orang tua mereka akan datang tepat pada pukul dua belas siang ini. Peduli amat dengan perempuan yang sudah mereka janjikan, mencari perempuan tidak sulit, hanya membawa wanita yang bertemu di jalan dan meminta bantuannya dengan diiming-imingi uang pasti mau.

Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba bajunya satu per satu, mencari baju yang mana yang kira-kira cocok untuk mereka dan yang paling penting harus menarik agar ada perempuan yang kecantol pada mereka nanti.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk memakai kaos lengan panjang polos berwarna biru dongker dan jeans panjang. Sedangkan Naruto memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda cerah dan di bagian belakangnya bertuliskan _'Will You Marry Me?'_, sepertinya Naruto memang berniat menarik perhatian perempuan.

Dengan berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena saking tidak bersemangat mereka pergi menuju depan rumah. Naruto mengeluarkan _Honda jazz_ pemberian orang tuanya, sedangkan, Sasuke menunggu di luar apartemen. Sasuke pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto, mereka pergi dengan sangat tidak senang. Semoga saja mereka mempunyai cukup alasan untuk menundanya lagi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dua orang gadis sedang duduk di tepi pantai. Dari wajah mereka terlihat begitu memprihatinkan. Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang menerawang jauh melihat ombak yang menggulung-gulung dengan sangat indah. Mungkin karena saking indahnya ombak itu bisa menyita perhatian perempuan ini sepenuhnya.

Seorang lagi gadis berambut lurus tergerai berwarna biru sedang menghela napas berkali-kali seperti kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Padahal di sini tidak terlalu banyak orang terlihat, lalu, dengan siapa gadis ini berlomba dalam mangais setiap oksigen yang ada di sini.

Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, gadis _pinkish_ ini memikirkan mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja ia putuskan. Seorang laki-laki berambut seperti nanas yang memiliki tampang yang tak bisa dibilang biasa juga otaknya yang encer. Rasanya Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah memutuskan laki-laki itu begitu saja.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan sedikit saja apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda yang masih ia cintai itu. Tapi, memang perempuan mana yang tak marah saat melihat sang kekasih sedang makan berdua di sebuah _restaurant_ bersama seorang gadis.

Padahal ia sengaja datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo untuk menemui sang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih satu setengah tahun dengannya itu. Ia ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana kabarnya mumpung ia sedang liburan setelah UAS semester duanya. Namun, sampai di sini ia malah melihat pemandangan yang membakar hatinya.

Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dilihat itu belum tentu seperti apa yang kita pikirkan. Tapi, tetap saja saat itu ia terbawa oleh emosi. Maka dari itu ia mengutuk kebodohannya karena harus terbawa oleh emosinya yang laknat.

Hampir sama dengan sahabat _pinkish_nya, gadis manis berambut lurus tergerai ini jadi kepikiran dengan kekasihnya yang sudah putus sekitar dua bulan yang lalu itu. Sungguh melihat kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya ini, ia sedikit bersyukur karena nyatanya ia tak pernah dikhianati oleh kekasihnya. Tapi, itu juga membuatnya menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tato di dahinya.

Mereka berdua terlalu terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing dan penyesalan yang mereka rasakan. Sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka telah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang begitu berharga hanya untuk termenung.

Terlalu lama termenung ternyata dapat membuat kerongkongan mereka haus juga. Sinar mentari yang kelewat dari kata cerah ini membuat mereka merasakan kering di kerongkongannya.

"Hinata, apa kau haus?" tanya gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu pada sahabatnya-Hinata- sambil memegang kerongkonggannya dari luar. Gadis yang disebut Hinata itu menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Ne, kau benar S-Sakura-_chan_. Aku ingin es," tuturnya dengan menambahkan bahwa ia ingin meminum sesuatu yang dingin untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya kembali.

"Aku setuju, sepertinya es cocok untuk kekeringan yang melanda kerongkongan juga hatiku," sahut Sakura berlebihan. Beginilah bila seorang remaja sedang dilanda rasa galau. Kata-kata yang diucapkan akan berhubungan dengan apa yang hati mereka rasakan.

"K-kau berlebihan Sakura_-chan_. Baiklah, aku yang akan membelikannya untuk kita berdua. Sakura-chan tunggu di sini, ya. J-jangan kemana-mana," ujar Hinata pada Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah senyum simpul kepadanya. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar baik.

Menunggu memang sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan di dunia. Meskipun tak lari ke sana ke mari, namun, yang namanya menunggu itu terasa lelah. Lelah hati dan batin tepatnya. Bosan sedari tadi duduk-duduk tak jelas di tepi pantai seperti ini. Sakura mendirikan tubuhnya dan merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, seperti saat dia sehabis bangun dari tidur.

Bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan, Sakura hanya jalan-jalan ke sana ke mari tak tentu arah. Yang penting jenuh dan jengahnya hilang. Kembali, dia memikirkan kekasihnya mungkin sekarang lebih tepat dikatakan mantan kekasihnya. Rasa kesal kembali mendera batinnya, kesal kepada dirinya juga kesal kepada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Dia sengaja datang ke Tokyo agar bisa berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu berlibur dengan sang kekasih. Semuanya malah menjadi laknat seperti ini, dewi fortuna sepertinya memang tak memihak Sakura selama di Tokyo. Setiba di Tokyo, Hinata dan Sakura hampir saja kehilangan semua hartanya karena dicopet. Untung saja copet itu tertangkap.

Setelah sampai di penginapan, dia harus membereskan penginapan itu. Karena katanya itu sudah cukup lama tak dihuni. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan sekaligus menakutkan, setiap pengunjung di penginapan ini tak mau menghuni kamar yang sekarang ia dan Hinata huni karena penghuni terakhir meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Memang kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa berencana dan yang menentukan segalanya hanya _Kami-sama_. Karena begitu kesal dengan hal-hal yang terjadi padanya semenjak menginjak tanah Tokyo, Sakura menendang kaleng _soft drink_ yang ada di hadapan kakinya. Kaleng itu pun melambung ke atas dan…PLETAK, yap tendangan Sakura sukses mengenai kepala orang.

"Mati aku," gumam Sakura pelan. Dengan pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa Sakura berbalik agar tak jadi tersangka utama. Bagaimana kalau orang itu amnesia dan meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya. Mungkin keluarganya akan menuntut dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Dia ke sini kan untuk berlibur bukan untuk di tahan di penjara.

"Hei, kau _pink_," teriak seseorang dari belakang. Sakura diam membatu, sepertinya dia ketahuan kalau dia yang menendang kaleng _soft drink_ itu. Wajah Sakura pucat seketika, bagaimana kalau pikirannya benar, bagaimana kalau dia amnesia.

"Hei, kau tuli ya, _pink_!" teriak orang tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Tuing, muncul sudut siku-siku di jidat Sakura. Aura Sakura menjadi hitam, dia marah pada sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Enak saja orang itu, sudah bilang _pink_ bilang tuli lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak sayang pada nyawanya.

"APA HAH? AKU MENDENGARMU!" teriak Sakura sambil membalik sepenuhnya ke hadapan orang menyebalkan itu. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang diteriaki Sakura itu cengo melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba marah seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa? dan yang lebih penting… aww~" Ucapan pemuda itu terhenti dan langsung memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa cenat-cenut akibat kaleng _soft drink_ yang menghantam kepalanya itu.

"Kau kenapa? kau tidak apa-apa, kan? kau tidak amnesia, kan? _gomen_ aku menendang kaleng tadi sembarangan. Jangan penjarakan aku ya,_ please_…" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepala pemuda pirang itu. Dia memohon-mohon agar dirinya tidak di penjara akibat tindakan cerobohnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto-pemuda pirang itu- cengo dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "kau gadis unik," ucap Naruto tanpa ia sadari. Bahkan sel motoriknya tak memerintahkan itu.

"Hei, Naru_-chan_. Wahh~ ini pacarmu ya. Dia benar-benar cantik, _kaa-chan_ tak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan gadis semanis ini." Suara seorang perempuan paruh baya bersurai merah marun dan masih terlihat cantik juga muda itu membuat sepasang muda-mudi itu menoleh. Rasa kagum Naruto pada Sakura yang begitu aneh lenyap seketika.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis menjadi pucat pasi. Kenapa ia harus bertemu _kaa-chan_nya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Naruto benar-benar merutuk dalam hati. _Kaa-chan_nya malah menyangka perempuan aneh berambut _pink_ ini adalah pacarnya. Sebentar, Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Ne, dia pacarku, _kaa-chan_," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura melongo hebat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ketemu saja baru beberapa menit yang lalu masa dia sudah mengaku-aku dirinya sebagai pacarnya. Apa jangan-jangan pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar amnesia sampai-sampai dia mengira dirinya adalah pacarnya.

"Eh, gomen _baa-san_. _Watashi wa_ Sakura _desu. Demo_, saya bukan pa…aww~" Ucapan Sakura berhenti tergantikan oleh jeritan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda ini benar-benar sialan, berani-beraninya dia menginjak kaki seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Namanya Sakura ya, ah nama yang indah seperti orangnya," timpal _kaa-chan_ Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, Sakura_-chan_ dia_ kaa-chan_ku." Naruto malah semakin memperlebar kebohongan yang tercipta membuat Sakura tambah bingung. Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan membawa seseorang ke dalam masalah pribadinya.

"Hai, Saku_-chan_. Saya _kaa-chan_ dari Naruto sekaligus calon mertuamu, _yoroshiku_," ucap Kushina_-kaa-chan_ Naruto- sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura. Sakura benar-benar semakin linglung, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Apa dia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Kenapa wanita itu bilang dia calon mertuanya? Rasanya Sakura mengutuk keinginannya untuk pergi ke Tokyo.

"Sudahlah _kaa-chan_, nanti aku menyusul bersama Sakura_-chan. Kaa-chan_ duluan saja, mungkin _tou-chan_ sudah menunggu," ucap Naruto mengusir _kaa-chan_nya secara halus.

"Baiklah Naru_-chan, kaa-chan_ mengerti kalian masih ingin berdua, sedikit terlambat juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Kushina dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi mencoba menggoda anak sulungnya itu. Yang digoda sedikit memerah pipinya dan cemberut dengan tindakan sang _kaa-chan._

Setelah Naruto rasa _kaa-chan_nya sudah hilang dari jangkauan netranya dia berbalik ke arah Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang masih sedikit _shock_ dan tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi ini, membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mejelaskan ini semua pada si _pinkish_.

"Hei, Sakura…Sakura…apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sakura. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, akhirnya Sakura kembali sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi.

"Ya Naruto aku mendengarmu…" Sakura masih linglung atas ucapan wanita berambut merah marun tadi.

"Oh ya, jelaskan semuanya! Jangan seenak-enaknya mengaku sebagai pacarku gitu dong! Apalagi wanita tadi bilang calon mertua!" lanjut Sakura setelah kesadarannya benar-benar kembali sepenuhnya. Naruto menghela napas sebal, gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar unik. Cepat sekali _mood_nya berubah-ubah seperti ini.

"Iya…iya santai sedikit kali," timpal Naruto dengan malas dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Melihat Naruto seperti tak peduli seperti ini membuat Sakura semakin sebal dengan pemuda yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

Hening seketika meliputi atmosfer Sakura dan Naruto. Hanya semilir angin yang menemani keheningan di antara mereka. Sepoi angin begitu sejuk terasa, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut _pink_ Sakura. Sakura tampak bingung dengan tindak tanduk Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Bukankah si pirang ini bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya, lalu kenapa sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa seperti ini?

"Hah…" desah Sakura jengah berharap Naruto mengerti bahwa dia sudah malas menunggunya untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi tadi. Naruto yang kini otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi pintar mengerti desahan Sakura, ia pun memutar manik matanya bosan. Otaknya yang pas-pasan itu mencoba diputar ke sana ke mari mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau harus pura-pura menjadi kekasihku." Ucapan telak keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura semakin melongo hebat. Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu? Apa hubungannya ia dengan semua ini?

"Enak saja kau bicara! Siapa anda menitah saya seperti itu!" protes Sakura tak terima dengan keputusan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Naruto secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak aku akan menuntutmu karena sudah membuat kepalaku sakit. Dan mungkin saja sarafku kena." Sakura sedikit gugup mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Kali ini ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura diam. Oh ayolah Sakura, hanya pura-pura menjadi kekasih si pemuda pirang ini apa ruginya daripada harus masuk penjara yang akan merenggut semua impianmu, pikir Sakura.

"Hah, baiklah. Hanya kekasih, ya! Dan berapa lama memang waktunya?"

"Entahlah, ikuti saja permainannya nanti," tantang Naruto sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ah, sepertinya kali ini Naruto merasa dewi fortuna benar-benar berada di pihaknya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Sakura malah kembali mengutuk keinginannya untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Ya, semua kesialan yang terjadi gara-gara keinginannya ke Tokyo. Andai saja dia tak pernah ingin pergi ke tempat menyebalkan ini.

Sudah banyak hal konyol yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Tapi, sungguh ini yang paling konyol. Baru putus beberapa jam yang lalu dengan kekasihnya dan sekarang malah menjadi pacar pura-pura orang lain hanya karena menendang kaleng _soft drink_. Konyol.

"Kau terlihat kusut, Sakura_-chan_. Benahi dulu pakaianmu, setelah itu kita temui orang tuaku," ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menggiringnya entah kemana. Sakura hanya bisa menurut dengan perlakuan Naruto. Pemuda pirang di sebelahnya ini sudah berani menggandeng tangannya padahal baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Apa hal buruk itu Sakura tak tahu. Namun, intuisinya mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengalami hal yang lebih konyol dari ini.

Di sisi lain Hinata sedang membeli dua buah es kelapa muda di sebuah kedai yang berada di pantai ini. Dengan sedikit sumringah dia berjalan menuju tempat Sakura tadi. Tanpa Hinata sadari dari arah sebelah kanannya pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang berjalan terburu-buru sampai tak melihat ada orang di hadapannya.

"Ck, si _dobe_ dimana! Bukankah tadi aku bilang tunggu aku di daerah sini," gerutu Sasuke sambil sibuk mengetik-ngetik handphonenya dan berusaha menghubungi Naruto-sahabatnya-. Mereka memang terpisah karena Sasuke ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Baru ditinggal sebentar saja, Naruto sudah hilang.

Sasuke pun dibuat sibuk olehnya karena harus mencarinya kemana-mana. 'Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi' Kurang lebih seperti itulah suara di seberang sana berseru sesaat setelah Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menggerutu dan berdecak sebal. Kenapa di saat seperti ini. Bahkan dia belum mendapat wanita untuk diperkenalkan dengan orang tuanya. Sebenarnya memang sedari tadi banyak yang memerhatikannya sih. Tapi, masa iya ia harus mendatangi tiba-tiba wanita itu dan mengajaknya menikah. Bisa disangka orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa dirinya.

Sasuke kembali mendemgus dan berjalan tanpa melihat ke sekitar. Pandangannya masih ia tunjukan pada _smartphone_nya yang cukup mahal itu. Brukk…Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang tergerai dengan indah dan matanya yang berwarna _lavender._ Dengan sangat tidak sengaja dua buah es kelapa muda yang gadis itu bawa mengguyur _smartphone_ milik Sasuke dan membuatnya mati seketika.

"Ck, kau punya mata tidak, sih?! liat handphoneku rusak!" bentak Sasuke melihat _smartphone_nya yang tiba-tiba mati itu. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk membeli _smartphone_ yang baru. Hanya saja dia tak berani meminta pada orang tuanya. Bahkan apartemen dan mobilnya yang ada di apartemennya itu akan disita bila hari ini tidak membawa seorang wanita pun.

"_Gomen ne_. Tapi, anda yang tidak l-lihat-lihat. S-seharusnya a-anda melihat jalan di depan anda," timpal gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Bukan karena tersipu oleh pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. Hinata akui pemuda itu memang tampan, namun, sungguh benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang gadis, Sasuke pun mendongakan kepalanya. Melihat seperti apa wajah gadis yang berani-beraninya menyalahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata membuang pandangannya dari pemuda yang menabraknya. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa pemuda itu memandangnya dengan begitu intens.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus menggantinya! Harganya satu setengah juta yen," tukas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Hilang sudah sebutan _stoic_ untuknya. Dia yang terkenal bisa menahan nafsunya kini dengan mudah terpancing amarah gara-gara hal sepele.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu tertegun sejenak. Satu setengah juta yen katanya. Setengah juta yen saja dia tak punya. Dia tak mungkin minta kepada _tou-san_nya untuk dikirim uang sebanyak itu. Ke Tokyo saja dia harus berbohong demi sahabat tercintanya itu. Hinata yakin _tou-san_nya akan memanggangnya hidup-hidup bila tahu dia di Tokyo dan terlibat hutang seperti ini.

Sungguh Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Dia mencoba mencari handphonenya untuk menghubungi Sakura dan meminta bantuannya. Namun, naas dia lupa membawa handphonenya yang ia tinggalkan di penginapannya bersama Sakura.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ haruskah dia mengalami hal sial lagi. Sudah cukup, semenjak mengikuti _tour_ bodoh sahabatnya ini dia menjadi terkena kesialan yang bertubi-tubi dan ini yang paling parah dari semuanya.

Sasuke dengan santai menunggu gadis di hadapannya ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa dia rasa sedikit banyak dia melihat sosok ibunya di dalam gadis yang sedang melamun di hadapannya ini. Beberapa detik terbuang dengan sia-sia, Sasuke tahu dia tak bisa menunggu lebih banyak lagi, bila tidak ia akan terlambat. Peduli amat dengan sahabat _dobe_nya, lebih baik dia ke sana duluan.

"Kau tak punya uang untuk menggantinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek membuat Hinata malu. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_, membuatnya terlihat tambah manis.

"Hah, baiklah ikut denganku," titah Sasuke sambil mengintrupsi Hinata untuk melangkah di sampingnya dan mengikuti langkah si pemuda menyebalkan ini.

"K-kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup. Dia takut Sasuke akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin dia berniat menjual Hinata ke sebuah tempat penghibur. Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Kali ini tou-sannya akan memannggangnya hidup-hidup sekaligus memotong-motong setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tidak, dia tidak mau menjadi wanita penghibur.

Sasuke yang menyadari kegugupan juga ketakutan dari nada ucapan Hinata hanya bisa mendengus. Apa perempuan itu berpikir dia seorang hidung belang. Wah, tepat Sasuke, kau benar-benar jenius.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mengukir seulas senyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Sampai-sampai Hinata tak menyadari itu. Meskipun Sasuke berucap demikian itu tak mengurangi ketakutan Hinata. Mana ada orang jahat yang mau mengakui bahwa dirinya jahat. Tapi, Hinata mencoba menepis pikirannya itu.

Dia yakin Sasuke memang baik. Ya, dia harus yakin dengan hal itu walaupun hanya sedikit. Dengan santai Hinata mengikuti setiap langkah Sasuke. Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah distro kecil di daerah pantai ini. Hinata menatap bingung Sasuke, kenap laki-laki itu membawanya kemari.

Melihat Sasuke yang masih belum mau memberitahu, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Dia kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang memasuki distro kecil tersebut. Dia semakin aneh dengan setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke seorang pria, kenapa dia malah memilah-milih pakaian untuk wanita.

"Ini, coba pakaian ini," titah Sasuke-lagi- sembari memberikan sebuah gaun pendek selutut berwarna putih dengan pita yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Gaun itu memang _simple_, tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kesan elegan dan indahnya. Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Kau coba pakaian ini di kamar ganti, cepat." Sasuke kembali mengulang kalimat perintahnya. Dengan sigap, Hinata langsung meraih gaun tersebut dari tangan Sasuke dan ngacir ke kamar ganti. Hinata tak mau mencari masalah yang semakin rumit dengan bertanya untuk apa, kenapa dan lain sebagainya.

Dia cukup tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedikit _psycho_ menurutnya atau mungkin lebih tepat _temperamental_. Cepat sekali marah, jadi, dia memilih untuk menurutinya saja tanpa mencerugainya sedikitpun.

Ya, Hinata tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Tapi, Hinata tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Dia hanya berharap _Kami-sama_ akan menjauhkannya dari hal-hal yang berbahaya dan merepotkan nantinya. Semoga saja. Berdo'alah lebih banyak Hinata.

Setelah gaun itu tertempel dengan indahnya di tubuh ramping Hinata. Ia mencoba melihat bagaimana penampilannya lewat pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Cantik. Hinata sedikit bersemu merah melihat dirinya terlihat lebih manis mengenakan gaun tersebut. Sisi femininnya lebih terlihat lagi.

Dengan sangat gugup Hinata membukan tirai ruang ganti tersebut dan memperlihatkan penampilannya terhadap Sasuke. Melihat sebuah kaki mendekatinya, Sasuke mendongak melihat gadis yang ia bawa tadi. Terpesona sejenak melihat Hinata begitu terlihat manis dengan gaun yang ia pilihkan tadi.

Sasuke berdehem mencoba menguasai diri kembali yang tadi sempat terjerat oleh pesona Hinata. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, pipi Sasuke memperlihatkan gurat-gurat merah. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersipu oleh seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya sekita satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau pantas mengenakan gaun itu. Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Terimakasih. Namaku Hinata, H-hyuuga Hinata," sahut Hinata memperkenalkan diri dan memberikan senyum simpul ke arah Sasuke.

"Baiklah Hinata. Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini sebelum itu ke kasir dulu untuk membayar gaun yang kau kenakan itu," ajak Sasuke sambil kembali menggiring Hinata ke arah kasir.

Hinata membeku sesaat, oh ayolah, apa dia harus membayar sendiri gaun yang dikenakannya itu. Kalau begitu ia lebih memilih melepaskannya sekarang juga. Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang dengan gelisah. Sasuke yang menyadari kegelisahan Hinata langsung balik badan, "Tenang saja, aku yang akan membayarnya," ujar Sasuke seolah mengerti kegelisahan yang dirasakan Hinata.

Hinata kembali merona, dia benar-benar malu, apakah dia terlihat begitu gelisah sampai-sampai Sasuke menyadarinya.

Di tempat yang sama Naruto sedang memilih pakaian untuk Sakura yang kelihatan sedikit lusuh. Terang saja gadis itu baru saja mengalami patah hati, jadi, kelihatan lusuh itu memang pantas, bukan.

"Sakura-chan, pakai ini saja," usul Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedang memilah milih baju di hadapannya. Sakura mendongak sebentar melihat pakaian seperti apa yang Naruto usulkan itu. Sebuah gaun pendek selutut yang warnanya senada dengan rambut merah mudanya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat gaun yang Naruto pilihkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka pakai gaun! Pakai ini saja, ya?" tukas Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sebuah baju panjang berwarna pink dengan corak batik ke arah Naruto. Kali ini Naruto yang sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat baju yang Sakura usulkan.

Memang cukup bagus, namun akan terlihat lebih feminin bila memakai gaun. Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai pertanda bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan Sakura. "Oh ayolah, Naruto! Lagipula aku yang akan memakainya, kan!" bujuk Sakura yang langsung mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya membuat Naruto tak bisa berkutik.

Dengan menghela napas pelan akhirnya Naruto menyetujuinya juga. Sakura tersenyum girang sambil melompat-lompat senang. Melihat kelakuan Sakura seperti itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Benar-benar unik gadis _pink_ ini menurutnya. Mudah sekali _mood_nya berubah-ubah.

Layaknya seorang kekasih Naruto memegang pergelangan Sakura dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "Sudah, kita bayar dulu, ne, Sakura_-chan_," ujarnya sambil menggiring Sakura ke arah kasir.

"Ah, baiklah," respon Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah kasir. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan distro kecil itu. Sakura sebenarnya masih memiliki firasat buruk atas semua ini. Namun, ia tepis itu semua dan mencoba untuk _positive thinking_. Ah, belum tahu saja Sakura yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata yang masih benar-benar bingung sebenarnya mau kemana Sasuke membawanya itu. Dia merasa menjadi gadis bodoh yang mau saja dibawa oleh pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal. Tapi, sungguh ia tak mau cari masalah apabila tidak mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa dia kembali merasakan firasat yang buruk nantinya. Oh ayolah apa yang diinginkan seorang Sasuke terhadap gadis sepertinya. Apa dia benar-benar pemuda baik atau hanya pura-pura baik. Hinata memang mudah percaya dengan orang, sampai akhirnya dia sering ditipu oleh orang lain.

Misal saja, Kiba, mantan kekasih pertamanya yang membohonginya dan berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"S-sebenarnya kita mau kemana U-uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata hati-hati takut Sasuke kembali tersulut amarah karenanya. Dia tak mau ambil resiko kembali kena sembur dari Uchiha di sampingnya ini.

"Sasuke, panggil saja aku Sasuke. Ikuti saja aku bawa kau kemana, Hinata." Sukses ucapan Sasuke kembali membuat Hinata diam. Dia lebih memilih untuk terus mengikuti langkah pemuda ini daripada bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Hinata kembali dibuat bingung saat memasuki sebuat resto yang cukup mewah. Dia digiring ke sebuah meja. Ada empat orang tua paruh baya. Sepertinya mereka merupakan dua pasang suami istri. Hinata melihat mereka dengan seksama.

"Ah, Sasuke kau sudah sampai, ayo duduk," titah seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut merah marun kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum dan mengikuti perintah wanita itu, lalu Sasuke menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini pasanganmu, Sasuke? Wah mirip Mikoto ya." Wanita berambut merah marun itu kembali bersuara. Wanita satunya yang memang mirip dengan Hinata menoleh ke arah pasangan itu membuat Hinata sedikit gugup. Apa yang diucapkan wanita paruh baya itu, pasangan katanya. Sepertinya ada yang salah, pikir Hinata.

"Kau benar Kushina, dia mirip istriku, cantik," susul seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk berwibawa. Wajahnya terlihat tegas. Dipuji seperti itu membuat Hinata sedikit merona.

"_Gomen_, terlambat." Sebuah ucapan mengintrupsi obrolan mereka berenam. Dengan serempak mereka menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja datang.

Emerald bertemu lavender. Mata mereka membulat sempurna, kaget dengan siapa yang mereka lihat. Apa dunia ini memang hanya seluas daun kelor. Dan lagi, siapa laki-laki yang bersama orang yang mereka lihat tersebut.

"Sakura…Hinata," ucap mereka bersamaan sesaat setelah membulat tak percaya dan mencoba memastikan benarkah yang mereka lihat.

"Wah, kalian saling kenal? Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Kushina-lagi- membuat Sakura dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Tunggu, bukankah dia wanita yang sempat bertemu dengan Sakura tadi saat kecelakaan kaleng itu terjadi.

"Ayolah Naruto ajak Sakura_-chan_ duduk," sambung Kushina kembali sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka.

Sakura mendengus pelan dan langsung duduk di atas kursi yang telah tersedia dan disusul oleh Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kebetulah Hinata dan Sakura duduk berdampingan, Sakura menyikut Hinata sebentar membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik takut terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Ceritanya panjang. B-bagaimana denganmu, S-sakura_-chan_?"

"Sama. Ceritanya juga panjang," tukas Sakura sambil mendengus panjang. Otaknya kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hanya gara-gara sebuah kaleng_ soft drink_ ia terdampar di dalam acara bodoh ini. Tapi, syukurlah karena sahabatnya pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, seperti perjanjian kami dengan kalian, Sasuke, Naruto. Kami sepakat akan menikahkan kalian besok."

"MENIKAH?" seru Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka membeku seketika dengan apa yang diucapkan Kushina barusan. Apa-apaan ini, Sakura hanya diminta untuk menjadi kekasih pura-pura kan bukan menikah. Lagipula dia belum pernah berpikiran sedikitpun mengenai pernikahan, ia masih memiliki banyak impian yang belum terwujud.

Dengan sangat sebal, Sakura tengokan kepalanya ke arah pemuda bodoh di sampingnya, Namikaze Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih belum mengerti hanya menoleh bingung ke arah pemuda yang membawanya ke sini, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya seolah berkata, "Ikuti saja permainannya."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/n : Hai minna-san, Nasa author tidak berbakat ini balik lagi dengan fic gaje seperti biasa XD Gimana? Gimana? Garing ya? jelek? Oke, Nasa tahu itu T.T**

**Dan lagi Nasa tahu temanya benar-benar mainstream banget T.T , tapi, beneran ini fic buatan tangan Nasa yang tidak berbakat ini T.T Menurut minna-san ini pantas dilanjut ga? Kalau ga mungkin Nasa bakal delete, tergantung dari pendapat minna-san semua :')**

**Makasih lho yang udah nyempetin baca fic gaje aneh ini :') . Kali ini berpairing NaruSaku dan SasuHina. Sejujurnya baru kali ini bawa fic dengan dua pairing apalagi SasuHina. Jadi, maaf ya buat para SHL kalau ficnya benar-benar aneh gini. Mohon bantuannya ^^**

**Oke, Nasa tahu ini terlalu panjang, tapi, chapter kedepannya diusahain ga bakal sepanjang ini ^^ itupun kalau menurut kalian ini masih pantas dilanjut ^^**

**Let me know what you think about this fic ;D**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut dua gadis di dalam resto ini yang masih diam seribu bahasa dengan berita konyol yang baru saja didengarnya. Menikah. Suatu ikatan sakral yang tidak main-main.

Sakura masih menekuk wajahnya karena merasa benar-benar tebodohi oleh pemuda menyebalkan yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Dan Hinata masih setia dengan mimik muka mendungnya karena dia merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar tolol yang mudah sekali dijebak oleh pemuda _temperamental_ di sebelahnya ini.

Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang terjadi hanya karena hal yang begitu konyol, sebuah kaleng soft drink dan es kelapa muda.

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, hurt/comfort, etc**

**Pairing: NaruSaku dan SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Ooc, typo(s), rush, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**Story is mine**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**A Foolish Married**

**Chapter 2 "Haze"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang merasa masa depannya akan terancam itu langsung memutar otaknya ke depan dan ke belakang mencoba mencari cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang dikatakan perempuan berambut merah marun barusan. Belum lagi dengan orang tuanya yang berada di Konoha. Harus bicara apa ia bila pernikahan ini benar-benar terjadi nantinya.

Dia yakin dia hanya bisa mati kutu bila keluarganya mengetahui penyebab terjadinya semua ini. _Label_ pintar yang ia dapatkan akan lenyap seketika.

Sakura ingat yang mengalami ini bukan hanya dirinya. Hinata-sahabatnya- pun mengalami hal yang sama dengannya saat ini. Dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya juga sahabatnya. Sebentar Sakura mencoba menilik Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

Dari ekor matanya itu Sakura bisa melihat Hinata masih menunduk dalam, terlihat begitu pasrah. Kalau begini ia yang harus memulai aksi pemrotesan. Kalau tidak, dijamin mereka tak akan bisa keluar dari situasi yang akan membicarakan pernikahan dadakan ini, setidaknya untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak bisa begitu, _baa-san_. Lagipula aku dan Hinata juga masih muda," protes Sakura memecah keheningan yang tercipta sekitar beberapa menit lalu itu. Semua pasang mata langsung menyorot ke arah Sakura, termasuk Hinata. Sakura sedikit gugup, namun ia buang jauh-jauh demi masa depannya juga Hinata nanti.

Sakura kembali bungkam karena tak ada yang menyahuti ucapannya tadi. Suasana tiba-tiba saja membeku. Yap, ucapan Sakura menggantung begitu saja. Membiarkan angin yang menerobos masuk membawanya berlalu dan juga tertelan oleh alunan musik melo yang berkumandang.

Lagi, terbesit rasa gugup dalam benak Sakura. Dengan sangat perlahan Sakura tolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda pirang yang telah membawanya ke dalam keadaan serba sulit ini.

Naruto hanya mengendikan bahu tak peduli. Ia rasa kewajibannya hanya membawa seorang gadis yang sudah dia janjikan dulu. Kalaupun gadis _pink_ di sebelahnya ini mampu menggagalkan acara pernikahan itu ia akan bersyukur dan akan ibadah lebih rajin setidaknya satu minggu ke depan nanti.

Namun, sungguh Naruto tak mau ikut andil terlalu banyak. Ia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Mendapati respon seperti itu, Sakura melotot ke arah Naruto. Dasar pemuda sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak bertanggungjawab seperti ini. Memang siapa yang membawa Sakura ke sini. Sakura benar-benar merutuk dalam hati.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menahan napas. Dia sadar kini harapan terakhir untuk membantunya menggagalkan pernikahan yang katanya besok itu, hanya dua orang di sebelah kanannya, Hinata dan Sasuke.

Seolah seperti akan melihat hantu, Sakura terus bekomat-kamit, berdo'a pada _Kami-sama_ agar mereka berdua atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka mau membantunya mengatasi situasi rumit ini.

Lagi, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke. Tak terduga sama sekali ternyata mereka sedang menatapnya tidak percaya. Mungkin karena ucapannya tadi yang begitu berani. Dalam _lavender _Hinata, terselip harap yang begitu besar di sana terhadap Sakura. Sakura tampak mengerti dengan tatapan Hinata, dia pun menarik napas dalam.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar manik matanya, tak peduli. Sakura menghembuskan napas lesu. Jadi, dia hanya sendiri untuk menjadi pejuang menggagalkan semuanya. Empat lawan satu? Yang benar saja! Apa mungkin dia akan menang. 'Ganbarimasu, Sakura! Kau pasti bisa!' batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya kalau kau masih muda, um, Sakura?" tanya lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki rambut seperti Naruto namun, lebih berwarna kuning. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar aksi pemrotesan Sakura barusan.

Sakura kembali menahan napas. Ya ampun, sekalinya ditimpali. Malah mengeluarkan kalimat introgatif yang menyudutkan, bagaimana ini. Siapapun tolonglah bantu Sakura.

Otak jenius Sakura yang tak kalah dengan mantan kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja macet. Tak bisa mencari akal seperti biasa. Semua yang terjadi hari ini seperti makhluk asral, yang terjadi dengan sendirinya tanpa diundang atau terpikirkan.

"Di Universitas k-kami itu dilarang keras untuk w-wanita yang sudah m-menikah." Hinata mencoba berlisan membantu sahabatnya. Mereka berdua sedang berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka yang mungkin akan berantakan.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit mendapati Hinata mencoba melakukan aksi pemrotesan sama seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak percaya, yang dia tahu selama dia bertemu dengan Hinata, gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang berani. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, ternyata dia salah menilai gadis di sampingnya ini, menarik.

"Ya, itu benar paman. Jadi, pernikahan yang tadi bibi itu bilang lebih baik diundur sekitar beberapa tahun ke depan sampai kita lulus," seru Sakura antusias dengan sedikit mengarahkan jari telunjuk kepada Kushina. Setidaknya alasan kali ini masuk akal. Dia bisa mengakhiri acara pura-puranya dan pulang ke Konoha dengan bahagia. Semuanya akan bahagia.

"Hei, bibi kan sudah memperkenalkan diri waktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan lagi, semuanya bisa kita rahasiakan kok tenang saja," tutur Kushina sedikit cemberut karena calon menantunya itu sudah lupa namanya padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berkenalan.

Sakura melongo seketika, dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Sebegitu antusiasnyakah para orang tua di hadapannya ini untuk menikahkan putra mereka. Sebenarnya Sakura tak peduli, asal jangan dirinya juga Hinata saja yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan hak asasi manusia oleh orang tua kepada anaknya itu.

Sungguh, dia amat merasa sangat beruntung karena pemikiran orang tuanya tidak kuno seperti ini. Padahal ini sudah zaman _millennium_ namun, sepertinya pemikiran mereka tertinggal di zaman purba.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Jadi, Hinata, kau tidak perlu takut untuk dikeluarkan." Mikoto ikut menyahuti ucapan Kushina. Sukses itu membuat Sakura dan Hinata kembali bungkam. Rasanya usaha mereka sia-sia saja, karena memang orang tua pemuda-pemuda menyebalkan itu terlalu ngotot untuk menikahkan mereka.

"Seberapa hebat kita menyembunyikan sesuatu pasti suatu saat akan ketahuan bukan, bibi?" Sakura mencoba kembali berlisan, terselip kegugupan di balik ucapan beraninya itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura benar-benar bejuang mati-matian untuk tidak masuk ke dalam permainannya terlalu dalam hanya bisa tersenyum tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini memang benar-benar unik.

"I-itu benar bibi, lagipula kenapa semuanya d-dadakan seperti ini, aku bahkan t-tidak tahu sama sekali akan m-menikah," papar Hinata dengan tampangnya yang kelewat polos. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak peduli langsung melotot dan menengok ke arah Hinata. Kacau. Kalau begini bisa-bisa kedua orang tuanya akan mencurigai skenario yang sudah dia susun secara dadakan ini.

Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung menoleh tidak percaya kepada anak bungsunya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Sasuke tak memberitahukan hal penting macam ini kepada pasangannya. Sasuke yang tak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh _tou-san_ juga _kaa-chan_nya itu hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah.

Sial! Gadis di sebelahnya ini benar-benar sialan. Kenapa dia harus berujar seperti itu. Mau mulai perang rupanya, pikir Sasuke.

"Ah, _I'm sorry hime_. Aku takut kalau aku memberitahukannya kau akan memutuskanku. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, _hime_," ujar Sasuke diiringi oleh wajahnya yang tiba-tiba mencondong ke arah pipi Hinata.

Cup…

Satu kecupan singkat singgah di pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang putih itu. Hinata terkesiap dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Semuanya terasa berhenti, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam, malu. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memanas dan rona merah pun sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

Bukan hanya Hinata yang tak percaya dengan tindakan Sasuke. Sakura dan Naruto pun hanya bisa menganga melihat kebohongan hebat di depannya. Setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang kekasih, mereka sama-sama berpura-pura seperti mereka saat ini.

Di sisi Sakura, dia sedikit banyak bersyukur karena pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu tak melakukan hal-hal brengsek seperti itu. Kalau tidak dia pastikan akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit atau mungkin langsung saja ke kuburan.

Sedangkan, Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah bersahabat dengannya sedari kecil yang dia tahu pemuda dingin dan pemarah itu bisa mencium seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Kontras dengan ketiga anak muda di meja itu. Para orangtua malah tersenyum bahagia, memaklumi apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan itu. Gila. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat dia mendapati para orangtua itu malah tertawa memaklumi seperti itu.

"Ehm, baiklah kalau memang kalian belum tahu mengenai pernikahan ini berarti orang tua kalian juga belum tahu, bukan? Jadi, pernikahan ini kita undur satu minggu. Besok kita mengunjungi orang tua kalian." Fugaku berdehem sebentar mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi terbekukan karena ulah putra bungsunya itu.

Ya ampun, ini bukan keputusan bagus. Walaupun berhasil diundur, namun, hanya satu minggu. Dan lagi apa yang akan mereka katakan pada orang tua mereka nanti.

Angin berembus mengiringi helaan napas pasrah dari Sakura. Seorang yang benar-benar ingin pernikahan ini tak pernah terjadi. Semua yang dia lakukan terbuang percuma.

Sesaat Sakura kembali melirik ke arah Hinata. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Masa baru dikecup pipinya saja sudah kalah begitu. Kalau begini jadinya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi selain menerima semuanya dengan pasrah dan lapang.

"Baiklah kita pergi duluan. Agar kalian memiliki waktu banyak untuk mengobrol."

Ucapan Kushina lagi-lagi membuat Sakura mendengus, apa-apaan itu. Ibunya Naruto itu benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Sakura.

Para orang tua pun melenggang pergi dari resto ini dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah mereka meninggalkan suasana tak enak antara dua pasangan ini. Sakura yang masih belum terima dan Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan rona merahnya.

"Hei, pirang bodoh! Enak saja kau membohongiku! Katanya cuma berpura-pura menjadi kekasih kenapa sekarang malah menjadi ISTRI, HAH?" bentak Sakura terhadap Naruto sambil menggebrak meja sesaat setelah dia yakin para orang tua menyebalkan itu telah pergi jauh-jauh.

Tindakan Sakura membuat pengunjung lain menoleh sebentar ke arah mereka. Setidaknya para orang tua mereka telah keluar dari resto ini sehingga tak mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Memang kenapa? Hanya menikah."

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Menikah itu bukan hal main-main tau!"

"Heh, jangan bercanda. Memang apa bedanya? Menikah itu sama saja seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan? Hanya saja tinggal satu atap dan melakukan seks untuk berkembang biak."

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Naruo lisankan itu. Pemuda ini benar-benar idiot ternyata.

"Naruto! Jangan terlalu frontal seperti itu! Ini masih di tempat umum," bisik Sasuke mengingatkan. Naruto hanya mengangukan kepalanya tak minat sebagai jawaban.

"Ya ampun aku tidak percaya! Mantan kekasihku benar-benar jenius seperti Albert Einstein dan kau, kau orang yang punya jangakauan pikir yang sangat pendek," ejek Sakura dengan memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mendecih mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan. "Cih, dia jenius tapi tukang selingkuh, bukan? Makanya kau putus dengannya. Yang begitu yang kau banggakan?"

Sakura tertohok mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Pasalnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar-benar adanya. Sakura langsung duduk tertunduk. Wajahnya langsung lesu dan berubah tak minat. Kenapa dia harus mendengar kenyataan itu lagi, itu benar-benar membuatnya sedih.

Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya mendengar adu mulut sahabat dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Mata _lavender_ itu menatap Sakura khawatir. Ia cukup tahu Sakura paling sensitif jika disentuh oleh hal-hal seperti itu.

Bisik-bisik pengunjung lain terdengar tatkala melihat perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Sakura. Namun, siapa peduli. Suasana di sekitar mereka malah terasa lebih panas. Sasuke berdecak dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Tangannya pun menggerakan kerahnya pelan. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun lebih memilih melempar pandangan ke arah jendela luar. Mentari sepertinya ikut merasakan kesedihan Sakura. Dia menyembunyikan diri di balik awan membuat lingkungan terlihat teduh karena mendung.

Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam benak Naruto sebenarnya. Tapi, memang siapa yang tahu tebakannya jitu. Dia hanya menebak secara asal saja.

Desahan angin terasa beriringan dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka tidak menyukai keadaan tegang seperti ini. Senandung lagu dari resto ini terdengar dengan jelas di indera pendengaran masing-masing.

"_Dobe_, kau keterlaluan," ujar Sasuke pelan, berbisik dalam desahannya. Ia menatap khawatir ke arah Sakura. Dia cukup tahu seorang gadis itu terlalu sensitif hatinya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud." Naruto pun melantunkan kata maaf. Namun, dia masih belum berani menatap wajah mendung Sakura. Karena ia yakin itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih merasa bersalah.

Sakura tidak menyahut. Dia masih setia dengan keadaan batinnya yang kembali bergejolak. Hinata semakin khawatir. Seorang Sakura yang terlihat bersemangat dan berani juga tegar kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"S-Sakura_-chan._ K-kau tak apa, kan?" tanya Hinata semakin khawatir. Dia merangkul bahu Sakura yang sedikit bergetar. Tatapan sebal ia edarkan ke arah Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke maupun Naruto sama saja. Sialan. Menyudutkannya juga menyudutkan Sakura.

"Ah, i-iya aku nggak apa-apa kok, Hinata." Sakura sedikit mengerjap-erjapkan matanya mencegah sesuatu keluar dari sana. Mengukir seulas senyum untuk membuat sahabatnya itu percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Sekali lagi, _gomen_, Sakura."

"Hm, nggak masalah."

Sasuke mendengus setidaknya suasana tak terlalu panas seperti tadi. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata sebentar. Dia cukup tahu kalau gadis yang ia bawa itu sangat peduli terhadap sahabatnya. Seulas senyum simpul terukir di mulutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Hinata dan aku pernah memiliki kekasih. Kami masih menyayangi mereka." Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan melempar pandangan ke arah Naruto.

"Menurutku masa lalu biarlah berlalu aku udah nggak peduli dengan dulu. Lagipula aku belum pernah pacaran," tutur Naruto berterus terang dengan cengiran yang mengiringinya. Membuat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak percaya.

"Heh. Meskipun kau belum pernah pacaran. Kau pernah ah mungkin lebih tepatnya masih mencintai 'dia' Naruto makanya kau belum pernah pacaran sampai saat ini," ejek Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dahinya berkerut penasaran apa maksud dari kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke paparkan itu.

"Maksudnya?" Kalimat introgatif itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Sakura.

"Dia menyukai teman kami sewaktu di _Junior High School_. Sayangnya gadis itu melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri." Sakura kembali menganggukan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah.

"K-kau sendiri bagaimana, S-Sasuke_-san_?" tanya Hinata sembari menolehkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke. Sedikit banyak dia penasaran dengan masa lalu Sasuke.

"_Teme_, menyukai kakak sepupuku. Sayangnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan sudah bertunangan. Selama ini dia tak pernah menyukai perempuan tapi, kakak sepupuku bisa menaklukan hatinya yang sedingin es itu."

Respon Hinata tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Menganggukan kepala ke atas ke bawah. Ia sedikit penasaran seperti apa kakak sepupu Naruto tersebut. Kontras dengan Sasuke yang memutar netranya sebal.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantar kalian pulang sekarang."

Keempat remaja itu pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam resto menuju parkiran. Setelah itu memasuki mobil milik Naruto dan berlalu pergi menuju penginapan Sakura dan Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berempat saling diam. Hanya hembusan angin yang menemani kegiatan mereka-melamun-. Pemandangan pantai nun sejuk menjadi pilihan utama kedua gadis di dalam _Honda Jezz_ itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menatap prihatin _smartphone_nya yang rusak dan Naruto fokus dengan jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Alunan debur ombak yang teratur ikut meramaikan suara yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran mereka bersama dengan suara gesekan antara angin dengan dedaunan pohon kelapa di sepanjang pantai.

Mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri masing-masing dan tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memulai pembicaraan. Setelah sampai di penginapan Sakura dan Hinata, Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya. Sakura dan Hinata pun turun dari mobil Naruto dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Mereka berdua langsung memilih langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar dan menghela napas dalam, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sakura melirik sebentar jam dinding. Ternyata masih pukul setengah empat sore. Sakura langsung bangun dari posisi rebahan dan duduk di atas kasur menghadap Hinata yang masih tidur dengan nyamannya.

"Hei, Hinata aku masih penasaran ceritamu itu! Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa bersama laki-laki rambut ayam seperti itu?!"

"Eh? I-itu sebenernya aku nggak sengaja ngejatuhin es kelapa muda kita ke _smartphone_nya, S-sakura_-chan_, sampai-sampai _smartphone_nya itu mati dan sepertinya rusak," jelas Hinata memutar kembali kejadian yang membawanya ke dalam hal yang tak terduga.

Sungguh, siapapun tidak akan pernah membayangkan. Hanya karena menjatuhkan es ke barang milik orang lain yang cukup berharga akan membuat hidup berantakan. Sangat sepele dan bodoh.

"Hah? Terus atas dasar apa memangnya dia membawamu seenak jidat seperti itu?"

"K-karena aku nggak bisa ganti rugi Sakura_-chan_. A-aku mau telpon kamu, tapi, handphone kan ditinggalin di sini."

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. Kalau saja ia membawa handphonenya mungkin kejadiannya akan lain lagi. Tapi, kalau seperti itu bagaimana dengan Sakura.

Karena sedari tadi Sakura tak menyahutinya, Hinata langsung menatap heran Sakura. Ia heran. Biasanya sahabatnya itu akan mentertawakannya, apalagi ini benar-benar hal yang paling bodoh dalam hidupnya.

"L-lalu kamu sendiri b-bagaimana, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Aku? Cuma gara-gara menendang kaleng soft drink terus kena kepala si pirang itu. Dia malahan mengancamku akan mengadukanku karena katanya mungkin kepalanya terdapat luka dalam. Jadi, aku menerima tawarannya untuk jadi pacar pura-puranya, idiot, kan?"

"S-sakura_-chan_ gimana ceritanya kamu bisa dibodohi semudah itu?" Hinata heran. Pasalnya dia tahu Sakura itu mengambil jurusan kedokteran jadi, seharusnya dia menggunakan otaknya dan membuat premis apakah mungkin hal itu terjadi.

"Hah~ mana aku tahu, Hinata. Sudahlah lebih baik tidur."

Sakura kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur dan berharap saat bangun nanti semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir dengan begitu saja.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura tidur di sisinya hanya bisa menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan mendengar ini. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau memikirkan hal ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening.

Kalau tahu seperti ini, sungguh, Hinata lebih memilih kabur saja tadi dan bersembunyi. Tunggu. Tiba-tiba seukir senyum tipis terukir di wajah putih Hinata. Setelah itu, Hinata pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, memasuki alam mimpi yang begitu indah.

"Sakura_-chan_ cepat bangun, Sakura_-chan_." Hinata yang sudah bangun sedari tadi mencoba membangunkan Sakura yang sepertinya tak ingin bangun sama sekali. Dia terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura agar cepat bangun.

Bukannya langsung bangun, Sakura malah hanya menggeliat kecil lalu kembali mengambil posisi nyaman untuk meneruskan tidurnya yang terusik itu.

Hinata kembali mennguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura, namun, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai Sakura terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri. Akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah dan langsung berteriak, "sakit…iya…iya aku bangun."

"Huft…akhirnya kamu bangun juga, Sakura_-chan_." Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Hinata malah menampilkan cengirannya yang kelewat polos itu. Membuat Sakura bersweatdrop ria.

"Ada apa sih, Hinata? Memangnya sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Hmm…setengah tujuh malem."

"Hah? Kirain udah kesiangan! Kenapa sih memangnya? Mau nyruruh mandi? Iya…iya nanti aku juga mandi kok tenang aja." Setelah menjawab panjang lebar tanpa memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk menjelaskan, Sakura menguap kecil dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Sakura_-chan_ aku mau ngajak kabur bukan nyuruh mandi."

"Hah? Kabur? Kenapa harus kabur?"

"Kau lupa, Sakura_-chan_? Kalau kita nggak kabur kita pasti akan terlibat pernikahan bodoh itu. Jadi, lebih baik kita kabur aja. Lagipula mereka nggak tahu sama sekali alamat kita di konoha."

"Tumben kamu pinter, Hinata. Okey, aku setuju sama usulan kamu. Tapi, aku mandi dulu, ya?"

Sakura pun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi dan melangsungkan ritual membersihkan diri itu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Sakura pun bergegas keluar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia sedikit bingung saat mendapati lemarinya kosong tak terisi. Tak ada pakaiannya barang selembar pun.

Hinata yang mengerti dengan tindak tanduk Sakura yang kebingungan pun menghela napas dan menepuk jidatnya, "bajumu sudah dirapikan di koper. Itu diranjang baju yang aku siapkan buat kau pakai, Sakura_-chan_."

Mendengar pemaparan Hinata, Sakura pun langsung membalikan badannya dan mengambil pakaian yang baru saja Hinata tunjukan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia pun langsung mengenakannya.

Penampilan Hinata dan Sakura tak jauh beda. Hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan baju berlengan pendek.

Setelah dirasa semuanya siap, Sakura dan Hinata pun menggiring koper masing-masing dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sakura menahan Hinata yang sudah siap membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Kau nggak denger apa? Kaya ada orang yang lagi bisik-bisik di luar."

"J-jangan bercanda dong, Sakura_-chan_. Kamu m-mebuatku takut."

Hinata langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah jendela untuk mengintip keadaan luar. Hanya melongo tak percaya yang dilakukan Sakura sesaat setelah melongokan kepalanya melihat ke arah seberang pintu.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Apa si pirang sama si ayam itu tau kalau kita mau kabur, Hinata?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata penuh kebingungan. Ekspresi Hinata tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Mana mungkin kan dia memberitahukan ini, lagipula dia tak tahu nomor telepon satu pun di antara mereka.

"Nggak mungkin aku ngelakuin hal tolol begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Kalau gitu sih namanya bukan kabur, dong?"

"Kalau gitu ayo kita kabur lewat jendela kamar aja, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk dan berbalik arah, kembali ke kamar mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya dan menahan jendela itu dengan tangannya. Lalu meminta Hinata mengeluarkan koper mereka dengan pelan-pelan. Setelah mengeluarkan koper, Sakura meminta Hinata untuk turun dari jendela.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya perempuan feminine itu sangat susah untuk keluar dari jendela. Sampai-sampai Sakura harus sedikit membantu dengan sebuah dorongan membuat Hinata terjungkal di rumput. Terang saja itu membuat Sakura harus menahan tawanya. Dan Hinata hanya bisa misuh-misu tak jelas.

Setelah di luar, Sakura kembali memerintah Hinata. Kali ini ia meminta Hinata menyangga jendela itu dari luar dan Sakura langsung turun dengan mudah. Hinata yang melihat Sakura mendarat dengan mulus hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengutuk nasibnya yang tak semujur Sakura.

"Sudah, ayo Hinata." Hinata yang masih tidak terima dengan kejadian terjungkal itu hanya bisa kesal dan mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang.

Di pintu depan Naruto dan Sasuke masih gelisah. Bingung. Mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Sasuke sedikit merasa ada suara di semak-semak samping penginapan ini yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun menatap dengan intens semak-samak itu.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita masuk saja." Sedikit terperanjat Sasuke saat Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara. Namun, ia pun langsung mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan mengikuti saran Naruto.

Dari semak-semak itu terlihat Sakura dan Hinata yang tak mau buang kesempatan. Mereka langsung ngacir pergi dari penginapannya ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah memasuki kamar Sakura dan Hinata pun langsung menyisir setiap ruangan di dalamnya. Sasuke sedikit mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, karena sepenglihatannya sedari tadi ia tak bisa merasakan adanya kehidupan di sini.

"Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura dan gadismu itu Hina…Hina…"

"Hinata." Sasuke membetulkan. "Terserahlah pokoknya. Sepertinya mereka sudah kabur!"

Sasuke sudah bisa menyangka ini sebelumnya dan hanya bisa menghela napas. Naruto pun hanya bisa terduduk lesu. Apa yang harus mereka katakan besok pada _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ mereka. Mana mungkin mereka mengatakan bahwa calonnya kabur.

"Kita harus menemukannya, sepertinya mereka belum terlalu jauh."

"Ya, kita harus menemukan mereka." Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan saran Sasuke. Mereka pun langsung keluar dan membanting pintu kamar.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/n : Hai minna-san, ada yang masih inget sama fic satu ini? T.T Okey, Nasa tau ini udah cukup lama nggak update dan sekalinya update malah mengecewakan T.T**

**Seperti Nasa bilang sebelumnya, word berkurang ._. karena memang Nasa lagi krisis ide T.T selain krisis ide Nasa juga krisis percaya diri minna-san T.T mudah-mudahan masih mau baca ya minna-san ._.**

**Well, tugas yang numpuk juga ngebuat mood nulis ilang gitu aja -.- Baiklah Nasa mau bales review dari yang nggak log in dulu**

**Namikaze achiles**, iya ini udah next^^ makasih mau mampir ^^ **Myamoto Musashi, **Makasih** ^^ sh always, **wah benarkah?Makasih ^^ iya ini udah lanjut RnR lagi? :D **tamu rempong**, makasih udah suka XD *pede*digorok* iya ini udah lanjut ^^ **Cindy Elhy**, siapp neechan ini udah diriku lanjutkan :D , makasih neechan udah RnR ^^ **elixi**, makasih buat semangatnya*hug* iya ini dilanjut ^^ **Hokage**, hehe iya juga sih, makasih udah mampir ^^ **yukanee**, salam kenal juga*bungkuk badan* makasih ya ^^ ini udah lanjut :)

**Rini Andriani Uchiga**, iya aku juga suka sama mereka berempat hehe, kasian juga SakuHina, nggak kebayang kalau diriku jadi mereka XD/nak , iya ini dilanjut, mampir lagi ya XD **annisa rahma**, salam kenal juga ^^ , ganti pairing? Gomen, kayanya ga mungkin ^^, makasih udah mampir ^^ **Arv's**, benarkah? Hehe makasih, iya makasih buat semangatnya :)

**Special Thanks buat Lichannn a.k.a Renvellll yang udah ngingetin buat update dan ngasih motivasiiii, makasih imouto, dan buat neechanku juga, Ainee a.k.a Klay Ashter*peluk cium buat kalian* . Pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah mau mampir RnR ke fic ini, kalian semangat diriku untuk melanjutkannya :') *terharu*hug kalian semua***

**Nasa udah bilang sebelumnya, Nasa nggak berbakat dalam nulis ._. jadi, maklumi ya :) . Let me know what you think about this fic ;D**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
